The speed date
by purple-vixen
Summary: What if the team intervined in Sara and Grissom's personal lives and sent them on a speed date


Title: The Speed date  
  
Author: Purple vixen  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or its characters otherwise I'd be a very rich and happy woman. This, of course, is for entertainment purposes only. I also do not own the term "speed dating" either. The song used is Lady in Red written and sung by the talented Chris Du Burgh. It contains no spoilers just my dreams and wild hopes for these two!!!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Note Bien: This is my first complete attempt of writing fanfic.... please be gentle.  
  
Looking into a mirror ,Gil Grissom who had turned 45 a few months back, was getting ready to go out for the evening. He had received a gift certificate from Catherine for a speed dating service. Gil glared at his image still utter surprise, that he was going through this charade- no one would believe he was going to singles night, which was a great relief to him. No one would know other than Catherine and he knew she would be quiet.....8 dates in one evening- 10 minutes each- no buying drinks, awkward dinners or fumbled kisses at the end- it was quite ingenious, he thought, and that should get her off his back about getting a social life at least for a while. He finished combing his greying hair, three thoughts zoomed threw his mind: he would get through this embarrassment, there would be a big payback for Catherine's generosity and Sara. Sara was a topic on his mind almost all the time, if only he could tell her what was on his mind.  
  
Across town, Sara was rushing around with her apartment, trying to get ready for her evening out. Nick had dared Sara to go out on one of these speed dating nights at a local hotels. As everyone knew Sara was not someone to back down from a dare, especially from her friend and co-worker, Nick Stokes, and besides it meant that she had her night off sooner. In dire straits, Sara had confided to Catherine of Nick's dare and that she was clueless as to what to wear on this type of occasion. Days before the night, the two ladies went shopping- Catherine has trouble with Sara, unknowing how picky and conservative the younger CSI was. Luckily, Cat was able to convince Sara to buy this beautiful slip dress which would send Grissom and any other man onto their knees. She slipped on a beautiful tomato slip dress that Catherine had picked out...she knew the dress was stunning and it made her look beautiful, but it was certainly more body revealing than her tank tops which she had adopted to her wardrobe in this desert town. Finishing her hair and make-up in the mirror, Sara was wishing that she was going out with Grissom. With her hair being done, Sara rushed out of her apartment complex and Grissom out of his home on the other side of town to the strip . Unbeknown to the two, Sara and Grissom had two cupids across town- Catherine and Nick.  
  
The rest of the graveyard shift was on duty and it was quiet; Catherine taking a break, was leaning back in her chair with her feet on the conference table when Nick walked in. Smiling Nick asked "Cath, so what time is it?" "Well, they should be finding out about now that they are in the same room. More importantly will they leave together?" Catherine replied. Nick questioning his involvement in this plot asks, "Well that's what we hoped. Those two on their own will have the team agonizing for years . More importantly, so do you think they'll figure out we set them up?"  
  
"Oh you can count on that....after all these are our two best csi's they maybe socially-inept but they aren't stupid.... its how long til they figure us out and will they let themselves be vulnerably to each other" Catherine retorted. As both CSI's sighed, the third CSI, Warrick walked in from the lab, "Hey there, what's up with you two....You've both have guilty looks on your faces?"  
  
Nick adjusted himself in himself "we tricked Griss and Sara but they might not figure it it out" "Oh come on Nick, they will but its if our plan works, that's the point"  
  
Warrick raising his hand to his face, laughing "Oh you guys aren't pulling my leg. Man, you guys are dead when they sniff it out. What were you two thinking? "  
  
Nick now sweating "O shit, we shouldn't have done it Cath...they will kill us!"  
  
"They won't blame you and don't act as if our jobs depend on it....what Nick don't be a big baby, I think you have just enough time to head for the hills" Catherine sharply spoke. With that their pagers went off. All three of them looked at each other..."Man, it's a call- you two thought it was Griss or Sara" Warrick laughed"So much for a quiet evening".  
  
Gil Grissom had reached the hotel's bar early, getting himself a drink and settling down in the darken corner. People started filtering in the room, blocking his view of the door. Fifteen minutes later, the breath- taking Sara Sidle, floating into the room. In one second the room ceased all noise and movement, all focused on Sara. Breaking the silence, someone slipped a dollar into the jukebox lyrics started to play  
  
"I never seen you looking so lovely as you tonight, I've never seen you shine so bright..."  
  
Gil realized that the pause in the room had been for a most beautiful woman indeed and to his surprise and delight it was Sara. Sara who his mind had been consumed with for ages. He knew not why or how she came to be here but his heart was elated. He rose from his chair and walked towards her. Sara had never received this kind of attention in her life, she was taken back. Blushing she looked for a seat, somewhere she could hide momentarily...out of nowhere or her imagination there stood Gil. This made no sense to her- why was he there... why were they both there.  
  
Grinning like a schoolboy, Gil went up to Sara wanting to ask her why was she there and to dance. "Sara , would you dance with me?". She nodded and entwined her fingers with his and place her cheek to his." Gil, you a sight for sore eyes. I never expected this was you're thing but I'm so glad you're here" she chuckled. He moved his forehead to touch hers , now they were breathing the same air, their lips so close, Gil softly spoke "Me too" and with those words he dipped Sara back. As he guided her back up, they heard an audience clap and they broke apart and bowed. Together they hurried away. " If I'd only knew you'd dance that well I would have dragged you off dancing" she lovingly chided him "So tell me tell have you been to one of these things before I'm a little surprised that you're here." AIts not. I got a gift certificate for my birthday from Cat but its not to say that its not a good..."  
  
"Thing". Sara laughed, "Don't think I'm paranoid but I think we've been set up."  
  
"You don't say...why would you think that" his eyes twinkled.  
  
"Well you know I can't turn down a challenge and I was dared by Nick to go to one of these things. He even bought the ticket and that's why I switched my day off with him. I guess Catherine was involved too- she helped me pick out my dress"  
  
"Well....you are gorgeous and that dress is very sexy... You are"  
  
Sara needed to hear no further complement and she kissed him right there. "Maybe I shouldn't have just done that but I've wanting to do that to you for years"  
  
Gil amused, AHmmmm. We really are on the same wavelength. You know this changes everything"  
  
"It certainly does.... but what shall we do to our matchmakers" Sara giggled.  
  
"How do you feel about playing a trick on them" Grissom whispered to her.  
  
"Whatever do you mean" she winks" something slow and torturous perhaps?"  
  
"Why don't we leave and talk about this over drinks, my dear Sara" asks Grissom.  
  
"Sounds delicious Gil" Sara replied. They walked out of the room, holding each other hands, with things to talk about. 


End file.
